The Legend of Touya : A Link to the Gray
by Yuni01
Summary: Dans la région d'Unys, le jeune Ludwig part un jour pour son voyage initiatique. S'annonçant sans encombres, son aventure bascule lors de sa rencontre avec une organisation prônant l'émancipation des Pokémon : la Team Plasma. À la fois révolté par leurs actes criminels et ébranlé par leurs discours, Ludwig va parcourir le pays en quête d'aventure et de certitudes.
1. Prologue

Hagard et désabusé, je me laissai choir sur le carrelage glacé, d'un froid polaire, à l'image exacte de celui qui me faisait face. Tentant une dernière fois d'entrevoir son visage, perdu dans cette jungle qu'était sa chevelure verdâtre, je poussai un cri, étouffé par ma dévorante douleur. Parmi la totalité des paires d'yeux lourdement braquées sur mon corps inerte, je ne pus en noter qu'un seul parmi tous les autres. De son regard de rubis sanglant, mon mythique partenaire me fixait en hurlant dans son dialecte impénétrable.  
-Je suis... désolé, croassai-je à son intention. Je n'aurai pas su t'amener à ton... Idéal...  
Son mugissement déchira une nouvelle fois l'atmosphère, soudain coupé par les cris d'hystérie de la dernière personne que je souhaitais voir en ce pauvre monde.  
-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit, abruti ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu... tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner !  
Laissant dire, je refermai mes paupières, faisant par mon esprit fébrile un rapide bilan de la situation présente. Seul, et néanmoins entouré, définitivement bloqué au cœur d'un palais souterrain, embarqué d'office dans un voyage imprévu ne possédant qu'une unique destination plausible : la Mort.


	2. Ou comment égayer un dimanche après-midi

Distraitement, je grattai sur ma guitare un début de mélodie. Grisé par le soleil ardent de juillet pénétrant dans mon humble domaine au travers des carreaux de ma fenêtre, je n'entendis à aucun moment le grincement de notre vieille porte mal huilée. Je rassemblai les partitions parsemant le lit me tenant lieu de siège, et observai ma chambre, qui par la force d'Arceus était miraculeusement nickel. Je ne put réprimer un sourire, à l'idée que le Dieu des Pokémon devait avoir dans sa vie bien d'autres activités que de gérer le bordel sans nom d'un gosse de quatorze ans coincé dans le trou paumé de la région. J'allai poser l'amas de feuilles sur ma table de bois, fidèle meuble de chevet de longue date. Me relevant prestement, je pris la direction de la sortie. En effet, il m'était totalement exclus de passer ce dimanche caniculaire entre les quatre murs de ma maison ! Dans l'encadrement de ma porte se tenait ma mère, qui s'éclaircit rudement la gorge en me voyant débouler. -Hum, hum... Dix minutes, Ludwig, dix minutes ! DIX minutes que je t'appelles...  
Le temps de me réprimander, ça en prenait bien une onzième.  
-Pas possible ! m'exclamai-je.  
Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Dic minutes d'appels sans que ses cris ne s'engouffrent dans ma fine oreille de musicien, je refusais catégoriquement d'y croire. C'était juste pas possible.  
-Enfin, passons, soupira-t-elle, avant que sa voix d'adopte une tonalité plus joviale. Mon bébé, le Professeur Keteleeria vient tout juste de passer...  
Enfin, tout juste... dix minutes plus tôt, quoi.  
-...et elle m'a remis quelque chose pour toi et tes amis.  
Mon regard s'abaissa justement sur ses bras, repliés sur une forme vaguement parallépipédique, arborant une teinte de bleu roi, et enserrée par un ruban vert. En langage humain, un paquet cadeau.  
Pas n'importe lequel, faut pas croire. Les étincelles scintillant sur le noeud allumèrent en mon propre esprit un enthousiasme inhumain. Je manifestai celui-ci par un bond de Kangourex, prenant le paquet d'un geste peut-être trop brusque, avant de le déposer sur une table adjacente à mon lit. -Merci m'man ! m'écriai-je, attendant son départ pour me ruer à la fenêtre, et me pencher comme à mon habitude au delà des normes de sécurité.  
Je profitai un bref instant de la vue plongeante que j'avais sur notre petit hameau, avant de me mettre en quête de mes comparses d'enfance. Il ne me fut pas ardu de repérer la petite silhouette familièrement blonde. Vêtue d'une robe partagée entre le blanc et l'orangé, Bianca sortait justement de sa propre maison.  
-Hé, Bianca ! m'écriai-je à son intention. Bianca, faut absolument que tu viennes !  
Confiné dans son absence de réponse, je fis de mes mains un porte-voix de fortune, avant de réitérer mon appel.  
-Biancaaaa ! Viens chez moi, viiiite !  
-H... hein ! Ludwig ?  
Je la vis se tourner vers ma fenêtre, et s'étonner de me voir si haut perché, bien que ce ne fut ni la première ni la dernière fois que je me laissai aller à de telles imprudences. -Bianca, ils sont arrivés ! Les Pokémon, de la part de Keteleeria... ils sont chez moi, viens vite !  
-C'est vrai ? J'arrive, attends moi !  
-Je t'attends, je t'attends, conclus-je tout en refermant ma fenêtre. Satisfait, je me laissai glisser à l'intérieur et me saisis de mon Vokit, sélectionnant dans ma maigre liste de contacts le numéro de Tcheren.

D'autant que je puisse me souvenir, j'avais passé les quatorze premières années de ma vie à Renouet. Durant les débuts de ma jeune existence, je ne pus respirer exclusivement l'oxygène campagnard du sud de la région d'Unys. Au risque non négligeable de passer pour un mec stéréotypé et Gary Stu au possible, j'aurais tendance à dire que les années d'adolescence m'éloignaient considérablement de l'atmosphère, disons... plate, de ce hameau perdu. J'avais une soif irrépressible d'aventures, un désir oppressant de liberté.  
Quoi que... malgré tout, il aurait été le plus ignoble des mensonges que de me prétendre seul au monde. J'avais en effet à mes côtés, et cela depuis le prime début, le duo improbable des deux personnes les plus opposées que l'on puisse croiser à Renouet.  
Bianca Mariani. Tcheren Ravinsky.  
Une démonstration concrète valant mieux qu'un long discours, je vais sagement survoler leurs descriptions respectives afin de mieux vous laisser les découvrir au fil de mon histoire.  
L'immonde onomatopée de l'ouverture grinçante de notre porte m'indiqua l'arrivée de l'un de mes invités.  
-Bonjour, Mme Black, salua l'arrivant. Je suis venu au sujet du paquet du Professeur Keteleeria.  
Sa voix masculine, s'élevant depuis mon plancher, ne me laissa aucun doute quant à son identité.  
-Ah, bonjour Tcheren ! Ludwig t'attend dans sa chambre. Mon bébé, tu as de la visite !  
Maman, oh, maman... Non pas que je te déteste, là de là s'en faut... Je t'aime profondément, et tu le sais... Mais par le Conseil 4 tout entier, ne m'appelle plus jamais ''mon bébé'' en présence de tout autre membre de l'espèce humaine !  
Enfin, passons. Le craquement des marches de l'escalier indiqua l'arrivée de mon ami, aussi j'allai me placer au centre de la pièce, croisant mes bras en attendant Tcheren. Dès lors qu'il me fit part de sa glorieuse présence, je le saluai, usant du surnom qu'à son grand dam je lui avais attribué.  
-Hé, rentre, je t'attendais, Spock !  
Mon ami soupira, consterné de ce sobriquet, donné en raison de sa logique excessive et de sa nerditude poussée. Désolé, Tcheren, je suis un chieur et j'aime l'être. Moi aussi, il y a des noms que je n'aime pas qu'on me donne, mais qui aime bien châtie bien, pas vrai ?  
-Et bien... Bonjour, Ludwig. Le Professeur Keteleeria a dit que nous allions recevoir des Pokémon ?  
-Nooon, Tcheren. Vois-tu, mon Spock, j'aime bien te faire venir comme ça, pour rien en t'accablant de faux espoirs...  
Les yeux de mon comparse se plissèrent derrière le cercle de ses lunettes carrées. Je secouai la tête, le sourire narquois, ma main posée sur l'épaule de Tcheren.  
-Ça va, je déconne ! m'exclamai-je. Bien sûr, qu'ils sont là... Nanab au sucre...  
-J'avais parfaitement compris, grommela-t-il, remontant sa monture sur son nez. Où est Bianca ?  
-Elle est pas arrivée... et d'ailleurs, c'est louche, elle était dehors quand je lui ai dit de venir.  
Tcheren se frappa le front du plat de la main, et me fixa dans les yeux plus intensément.  
-Ne me dis pas qu'elle est encore...  
-...en retard ! que nous dîmes simultanément, bien que les tons de nos voix furent hautement distincts.  
La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, et une Bianca essoufflée et trébuchante contre la rampe de mon escalier vint écourter notre attente. Avant que sa chute ne s'achève de façon spectaculairement douloureuse sur le sol de ma chambre, je vint interrompre sa chute, dans un élan chevaleresque.  
-M... merci Ludwig ! Désolée, désolée ! Je suis encore...  
-...en retard, compléta Tcheren, commençant à ne plus contenir son impatience. Bianca, comment te dire...  
J'aidai notre amie à se relever. Légèrement honteuse, elle resta à écouter Spock enchaîner sur la suite de ses réprimandes.  
-...je sais depuis plus de dix ans que tu as tendance à aller... disons à ton rythme, qui est, soyons franc, plutôt lent.  
Force m'était d'admettre que cela ne faisait aucun doute. Bianca avait beau être une fille absolument adorable, elle possédait malheureusement une notion du temps bien à elle, aussi ses retards récurrents constituaient quasiment sa signature.  
-Tcheren, elle a compris, laisse la maintenant, lui intimai-je.  
-Mais bon sang ! enchaîna-t-il sans daigner pendre compte de ma remarque. C'est aujourd'hui que le Professeur Keteleeria distribue des Pokémon !  
-Mais euh ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! protesta Bianca, tout en avançant dans la chambre. Bon, Ludwig, Tcheren, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter, détournant la conversation vers le but de leur venue, ils sont où ces Pokémon ?  
Le paquet lui fut désigné, aussi mon amie se jeta littéralement dessus, ne manquant pas de chuter à nouveau, sans que je ne puisse la rattraper au vu de la distance nous séparant considérablement.  
-Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? l'interrogeai-je, bien que de tomber de cette manière n'avait, en règle générale rien de conséquent.  
-Non, ça va ! Ludwig, les Pokémon sont chez toi, hein ! Alors, c'est toi qui va choisir le tien en premier !  
Cette déclaration fut rapidement confirmée par Tcheren, qui me laissa l'honneur de choisir mon starter en premier. Je m'avançai vers le paquet. Coffret d'un bleu roi, il rayonnait des rares rayons parvenant jusqu'à lui. Orné d'un ruban vert, notre trésor trônait sur sa table tel un Saint Graal.  
-Notre Saint Graal, fis-je remarquer à voix haute, sans rien toucher.  
-Oui, Ludwig, soupira Tcheren. Maintenant, tu vas ouvrir bien gentiment ce paquet et choisir ton Pokémon sans faire de commentaire. Allez, nous mourons d'impatience.  
J'aperçus, derrière les verres de ses lunettes, les yeux de mon ami me lancer des étincelles dignes d'un Fatal-Foudre, aussi je me décidai à enfin reporter mes mains sur le tissu, que je détachai avec lenteur, avant de terminer mon ouvrage d'un geste plus vif. J'ôtai à la boîte son couvercle, dévoilant les trois Pokéball, disposées en triangle. Le choix ultime s'offrait à moi, à présent. À en croire les étiquettes, nous futurs dresseurs avions le choix entre Vipélierre, de type Plante, Gruikui possédant les pouvoirs du Feu et Moustillon, contrôlant l'Eau.  
-Il y a une lettre, remarqua Tcheren en commençant à nous en faire la lecture. ''Tu trouveras joints à cette lettre trois Pokémon...''  
Je pris entre mes doigts la Pokéball de Vipélierre, que je tentai d'apercevoir à travers la coquille, en vain.  
-''...avec tes amis, choisissez chacun le votre sans vous disputer...''  
-Ludwig, t'as choisi ? me demanda Bianca.  
Absorbé par l'analyse de la sphère contenant Gruikui, j'esquissai un ''non'', absent de la tête. Je reposai ma prise délicatement, pour mieux me renseigner du côté de Moustillon.  
-''...Amicalement, Professeur Keteleeria.''  
-D'accord ! m'exclamai-je. Tcheren, Bianca, mon choix est fait !  
-C'est lequel, c'est lequel ? se renseigna mon amie avec entrain, s'approchant de la boîte, et y récupérant les deux autres Pokéball.  
En guise de réponse, je fendis l'air du bras, lançant la boule en l'air, délivrant enfin le Pokémon contenu. Il s'agissait d'une petite créature porcine, aux longues oreilles noires et à la queue recourbée achevée par une boulette écarlate. La majorité de son corps arborait une teinte orangée, révélatrice de son type Feu. Dès lors qu'il en eut l'occasion, Gruikui commença à parcourir la chambre à toutes pattes, devenant rapidement hors de portée pour moi, qui commençai à le poursuivre à travers la pièce.  
-Euh... je prends celui là, déclara Bianca, tout en écartant l'une des deux Pokéball, pour mieux tendre la seconde à notre ami. Et celui-là, c'est pour Tcheren !  
Spock-kun observa la balle de plus près, et lança à celle qui lui faisait face un regard sceptique.  
-Dis-donc, Bianca, depuis quand prends-tu des décisions pour moi ?  
Un instant, il se reporta à nouveau sur l'objet, avant de poursuivre.  
-Certes, c'était celui que je voulais depuis le début, mais quand même !  
-Et c'était lequel, me renseignai-je, tout en parvenant enfin à choper ce fuyard que je soulevai, avant de lui dire. Tu ne manques pas d'énergie, toi... tu me plais bien !  
-Grui ! s'exclama-t-il, dans sa propre langue.  
-Hé, Ludwig, Tcheren !  
Nous nous tournâmes en sa direction. Sautillant littéralement sur place, Bianca me bondit dessus, quitte à me renverser au passage.  
-Oups ! Désolée, désolée Ludwig ! Mais, euh... tout le monde a son Pokémon, maintenant ! Et vous savez ce que sa veut dire, hein, hein ?  
Je me relevai avec peine. Gruikui ayant profité de ma chute pour se refaire un tour de chambre en quatre-vingt secondes, je retournai interrompre sa course.  
-C'est l'heure d'un combat de Pokémon !  
-Non, Bianca, refusa le raisonnable Tcheren. Ces Pokémon sont encore faibles, je te l'accorde, mais cela ne veut en aucun cas dire que l'on peut s'autoriser ce genre de fantaisies en intérieur !  
-Mais non ! T'y connais rien ! Y sont encore tous mimis et faiblards, si on les fait pas se battre ils pourront jamais devenir forts ! Allez, Ludwig, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !  
Je laissai mon starter achever son marathon, et retournai du côté de mes amis.  
-C'est une excellente idée, Bianca ! -Ludwig, t'es pas sérieux ! me reprocha Tcheren. Grand Arceus, ils sont aussi désespérants tous les deux... il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, c'est complètement insensé...  
-Oui, Spock ? fis-je mine de questionner.  
-Non, rien. Bon, et bien, combattez, si cela vous chante.  
Le duel put donc commencer. Gruikui, visiblement enthousiaste à en crever les yeux, alla se placer à mes pieds. Bianca ajusta son béret vert, comme elle avait fréquemment l'habitude de faire. Sa Pokéball jetée, un reptile bipède aux grands airs de végétaux, aux grands airs tout court devrais-je dire, apparut face à mon Pokémon.  
-T'as pris Vipélierre ? questionnai-je rhétoriquement. J'en conclus que Tcheren a reçu Moustillon ?  
Merci Captain Obvious, songeai-je après avoir énoncé ces paroles. Le match put commencer. Je pris l'initiative, aussi ce fut par son unique offensive, à savoir Charge, que Gruikui ouvrit la bataille.  
-Mais euh, tu fais mal ! s'exclama mon adversaire. Bon, ça va barder, maintenant ! Vipélierre, attaque... Charge !  
La même attaque heurta mon starter, qui fut projeté contre un mur, étonnant la galerie de par la puissance de l'attaque.  
-Un coup critique, remarqua Tcheren. Fabuleux.  
De par la force de cette frappe, Gruikui venait de perdre bien plus d'énergie qu'il n'aurait dû, aussi je pris la décision de rattraper mon retard en jouant par les stats.  
-Gruikui, utilise Mimi-Queue !  
Incapable d'infliger le moindre dégât, la capacité possédait la vertu de baisser la défense de l'adversaire, aussi la Charge qu'administra mon Pokémon réussit l'exploit de projeter Vipélierre sur mon lit, depuis lequel il bondit contre le mur. Une course sur le vertical à la Matrix, et le reptile ennemi revint en lice. -Euh... hésita Bianca. Vipélierre, utilise... Charge !  
Mais alors que son Pokémon allait cogner le mien, elle revint soudain sur sa décision.  
-Non ! Pas Charge, sers-toi plutôt de Groz'Yeux !  
Alors que sa dresseuse semblait dans la panique, Vipélierre resplendissait d'un calme olympien, et exécuta sans mot dire le mouvement, dont les propriétés étaient les mêmes que Mimi-Queue. Mon tour arrivant, j'ordonnai une ultime Charge, qui mis l'adversaire au tapis.  
-Bravo, Gruikui ! m'écriai-je.  
Tout en maintenant sur son épaule un Vipélierre sonné, Bianca accourut en ma direction.  
-T'as vraiment assuré ! J'ai comme le pressentiment sentiment tu vas devenir un super dresseur !  
Je lui souris, bien que n'étant pas tellement sûr... Juger le talent sur une bataille de Charge, ce n'était exactement la meilleure des solutions. Mais allons, les pressentiments, c'est sacré ! Tcheren vint se placer entre nous deux, l'air grave.  
-Ce n'est pas que je veuille écourter vos éloges... Mais avez-vous seulement regardé autour de vous ?  
Il n'avait pas tort. Autour de nous s'étalaient les conséquences de cette courte bataille. Derrière moi, poubelle et étagères avaient été renversés par l'impact d'un Gruikui volant au travers la pièce, et les murs posés entre mon lit et le dehors étaient souillés par les traces des pas de Vipélierre.  
-Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna Bianca. Oh, la vache ! Les Pokémon, ils rigolent pas ! Pourtant, ils sont si petits et mimis ! J'suis trop trop contente d'en avoir enfin un. Ludwig, tu te fâches pas, hein ?  
-Hum, ça dépend, dans quel état tu as mis ma Wii ?  
-Euh...  
Mon amie fonça vers la télévision, découvrant la console de jeu miraculeusement intacte.  
-...elle va bien !  
-Je plaisantais ! Non, sérieusement, ce qu'on vient de faire, c'est même pas la moitié du souk qu'il y a ici les jours normaux. Alors, là dessus...  
-Ma petite Bianca, tu es irrécupérable, soupira Tcheren. Prête moi donc Vipélierre, que je le guérisse... Toi aussi, Ludwig, il faut soigner Gruikui.  
Nous tendîmes à notre ami nos starters respectifs, aussi il s'affaira à administrer à Vipélierre un médoc' dont la forme rappelait vaguement un cristal, ainsi qu'à faire avaler une baie Oran à Gruikui. Une fois nos Pokémon respectifs remis sur patte, nous le remerciâmes. Bianca suggéra après cela de poursuivre les combats, m'opposant cette fois-ci à Tcheren.  
-Comme il est super balèze, je suis sûre qu'il pourra se battre sans mettre le bazar comme moi, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter.  
-Excellente idée ! approuva Tcheren. Avec mon exceptionnelle connaissance des Pokémon, aucune chance que cette chambre ne souffre davantage.  
-Ça va, les chevilles ? coupai-je d'un ton railleur.  
-...et puis ce serait injuste qu'il n'y que vous deux pour profiter des Pokémon, poursuivit-il tout en me foudroyant de son regard irrité. Très bien, je relève le défi. Le frisson de la première fois... Moustillon, donne tout ce que tu as !  
Il semblait avoir dit ces mots en aparté. Lorsque son Pokémon apparut, en position de garde et son coupillage dans la main, le match put commencer.  
-Génial ! m'exclamai-je. En garde, voir !  
Ma réplique jeta un froid sur notre assemblée, aussi j'ordonnai une première attaque à Gruikui pour mieux laisser fondre la glace... n'était-ce donc pas une propriété du feu ?  
-Gruikui, attaque Charge !  
-Moustillon, Mimi-Queue ! Je suis enfin devenu dresseur... c'est ici que tout commence !  
-Gruikui, pendant que monsieur se parle, utilise Mimi-Queue toi aussi, tant qu'à faire !  
-Moustillon, attaque Charge !  
Heurté de plein fouet, Gruikui sembla avoir toutes les peines du monde à s'en relever, mais parvint néanmoins à tenir bon. Il alla une nouvelle fois frapper Moustillon, qui l'évita d'un bond agile. Tcheren, sautant sur l'occasion, ordonnant une nouvelle Charge. -Non, Gruikui !  
En effet, il se trouvait à présent couché au sol, avec à ses côtés un Moustillon menaçant sa gorge de son coupillage. -Moustillon, termine avec...  
-Gruikui, relève toi, par pitié ! Utilise Charge !  
Avec nettement moins d'énergie, mais toujours autant de volonté, mon Pokémon renverser son adversaire, et accessoirement la situation. -Bravo ! Maintenant, Mimi-Queue ! -Moustillon, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps... attaque Charge !  
Ce coup-là, ce fut Gruikui qui parvint à esquiver. De par son attaque, il parvint finalement à mettre l'ennemi au tapis.  
-Alors... c'est donc cela un combat de Pokémon, murmura Tcheren, reprenant son monologue. J'ai goûté de manière imprévue à la défaite pour ce premier combat, mais cette sensation... serais-je déjà devenu dresseur ?  
Le voyant si absorbé dans la profondeur de ses réflexions, je lui chourai ses médicaments, et m'occupai du soin des valeureux combattants.  
-Spock, Bianca, c'est à vous ! annonçai-je.  
-Hein ? s'étonna mon ami. Non, pas maintenant, Ludwig. Je crois que nous avons assez abusé de l'hospitalité de ta mère.  
-Quoi, mais pas du tout, enfin ! Dis plutôt que tu es vexé de ta défaite...  
-Comment oses-tu proférer de telles accusations ? D'ailleurs, il va falloir t'excuser pour le désordre...  
-Euh... c'est vrai, moi aussi, il faudrait, conclut Bianca.  
-Bon, d'accord ! finis-je par accepter. Par contre, je vous interdit de faire votre premier combat sans moi !  
Un ''mais oui, Ludwig, mais oui...'' en provenance de Spock s'éleva depuis les escaliers, signe qu'il quittait les lieux. Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre également, mais une fatigue soudaine m'abattit sur mon tapis corné. Mes pensées dérivèrent sur notre petit groupe, et le rôle de chacun. Si mes deux amis étaient tout à fait opposés, entre l'intello en quête de force depuis le début, et la fille, un peu, beaucoup, maladroite, mais faisant toujours de son mieux, je ne savais exactement où me placer entre les deux. En réalité, je passai mes journées à chercher à distraire la galerie, exposant sans cesse des vannes de qualité variable, sans même laisser à autrui possibilité de découvrir autre trait de ma personnalité. En toute franchise, je n'avais moi-même pas la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais être d'autre que le rigolo de service. Même mes raisons d'agir ainsi m'étaient inconnues, peut-être me comportais-je comme cela pour tromper mon ennui ?


End file.
